ZGMF-X46T Raiser Gundam
The ZGMF-X46T Raiser Gundam is another mobile suit created by ZAFT in case of war. It was later assigned to and piloted by Shinn Asuka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Raiser features two head-mounted MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles and enemy units at close range. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The other close combat weapons of the Raiser are two MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips of the suit. The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a beam spear. ;*"Caliburn" Anti-Ship Sword :The MMI-715 "Caliburn" anti-ship sword is uses as the main close-combat weapon. It is an improved version of the MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword. ;*High-Energy Beam Cannon :When in use, the cannon unfolds and swivels over the Raiser's shoulder while a trigger and guard extend to allow the Raiser to take manual aim. This beam cannon is the mobile suit's most powerful long-range weapon, possessing firepower that is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. It can also come off and combine with the beam rifle to create a long range beam cannon. ;*MA-M21KF Beam Rifle :The MA-M21KF Beam Rifle serves as the Raiser's primary range weapon. It can combine with the beam cannon to make a long range beam cannon. ;*EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System :The DRAGOON system is the Raiser's most powerful weapon. There are 6 DRAGOONS pods folded in the wing like structures on the back of Raiser's sholder. They are all equipped with their own MA-80V beam assault cannon and can form a beam shield. The Raiser's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Raiser mounts a improved version of the MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm, a feature which is similar to most other suits. It is reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier, which grants the shield enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. System Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Raiser mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Raiser the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Raiser to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. The DRAGOONs allow the suit a larger firing range, granting it a full 360 degree range of attack capability. ;*Operating System :The Panzerschild uses an improved 'G'eneration 'U'nited 'N'uclear- 'D'euterion 'A'dvanced 'M'aneuver operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Photo Gallery TSX-08A A-STAR Gundam in battle.jpg|The Raiser in battle Trivia *The name Raiser is homage to '''GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser '''from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Mobile Suits Category:Resolutions